1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating programs and processing data and, more particularly, to a method for creating accounting programs and processing accounting data,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen a growing number of fields where applied uses of artificial intelligence (AT), known as expert systems, allow lay personnel to address specialist tasks with a minimum of specialized background knowledge. The expert system combines specialized knowledge of a given field with computer system knowledge. On the one hand, there already exist a number of fairly complete expert systems implemented as expert programs for dealing with jobs in certain fields. On the other hand, specialists in yet-to-be addressed fields have abundant specialized knowledge but often find themselves almost illiterate in terms of computer programming. As an example of the latter case, accountants who wish to create anew their own accounting programs have conventionally had little choice but to rely on outside computer specialists or on in-house system developers.
Up till now, such expert programs have been most often created by specialized program developers under the constraints of their ability and responsibility. An accounting specialist, for example, who wants to be the end user of a new accounting program might conceivably be able to develop one but only after investing a tremendous amount of time and labor. The attempts most often turn out to be impossible, or almost.
Some expert systems are written in programming languages that are easier to use than such high-level languages as COBOL or C. The supposedly easy-to-use programming languages still require creating specific input screens through which to save, output and process data. The ease of use of such languages is adversely offset by the need to handle data in the rigidly specific manner. For all the ease it is supposed to offer, this group of expert systems ends up requiring a fair amount of computer programming knowledge.
Such difficulties notwithstanding, there is an ever-growing need in the field for an increasing number of new programs capable of executing more jobs. To address the need to create such programs individually in the conventional manner would mean expending a far more amount of time and cost than is practical. Today, a growing number of jobs are being hampered from efficient treatment by expert systems that are technically available but not economically.